Diseases due to circulatory deterioration are amongst the most widespread diseases of developed societies. These can cause such organic, systemic and/or general complaints that can finally result in necrotizing the tissue involved, loosing the limb or a damage of the nervous system with its concomitant dreadful signs. If the organ involved is the heart itself, the circulatory deterioration can fall into a cardiac decompensation that leads to the death of the individual. Moreover, the formation of the mentioned diseases is a lingering process that takes several years or even decades and it is noticed by the individual only in the final stage when its symptoms intensify and become unbearable. Consequently, such an insidious disease is referred to here in case of which it would be of great importance nowadays to be treated cheaply and efficiently, to impede the deterioration in condition it causes and, in general, to prevent formation of the disease itself.
Presently there are several routes for conservative and semi-conservative treatment of vascular diseases already developed. The conservative therapy of peripheral vasoconstriction leading to complaints takes place medicinally which is fairly expensive and to various extent can also lead to the appearance of side-effects on people who were subjected thereto. In case of regional ischaemia of the skin and the skeletal muscles the application of various preparations, such as calcium channel blockers, can be effective. These preparations, however, act systemicly and can increase the local circulation only in that case when the ischaemia is acute and has got a functional origin, because in case of severe chronic ischaemia the arterioles are already maximally dilated. Their application is extremely dangerous, especially for people suffering from cardiac disease. Besides avoiding the dangerous side-effects there is a need for a compound of a specific effect for therapeutical use, especially for enhancing the circulation of the skeleton muscles in case of claudicatio intermittens, i.e. when during walk constriction of the arteries within the lower extremities causing ischaemia entails a spasm of pain in the calf, which pain ceases on stopping. Unfortunately, no such a specific compound has been discovered till now.
Amongst the medicaments used for therapy, at the moment the most well-known one is Pentoxifylline that is expansively used by physicians for the conservative treatment of vasoconstriction entailing the complaints. Its mechanism of action upon the circulation, however, differs from that of implied by the term ‘vasodilator’ widely known; according to our present scientific knowledge Pentoxifylline and compounds having similar action have got no proven effect upon vasoconstriction, that is, eventually upon the vessel wall itself. Pentoxifylline merely decreases rigidity of normocytes, corrects pathological deformations occurred in their shape, blocks thrombocyte aggregation, decreases viscosity of blood and hence increases the oxygen and nutrient supply of ischaemic tissues by means of improving the macro- and microcirculation. As a consequence, in case of proper reactions, circulation of the ischaemic tissue gets better and the colour of the skin changes: it passes from blue-grey to a healthy skin-coloured. The temperature of the ischaemic tissue is gradually increasing to that of the other intact portions, or at least approaches that. Depending on the extent of vasoconstriction, the pain eases or ceases altogether. Therefore, in view of the actual mechanism of action it would be more precise to classify Pentoxyfilline as a circulation enhancer.
In view of the above mechanism of action and by experience it is known that after giving up the application of circulation enhancers normocytes regain the rigidity they owned before the treatment and, as they are loosing their plasticity induced artificially by the medicament, a decrease in circulation due to vasoconstriction with its concomitant symptomes and complaints recurs. This means that the continued taking of preparations acting upon normocytes becomes necessary, besides taking into account neither the side-effects nor the effect gradually decreasing as a result of the long and frequent medicating.
However, Pentoxifylline and compounds having similar effects to that of Pentoxifylline do not affect the vessel-walls and their remarkable effect occurs, of course only in a short period of time, solely in case of frequent medicating; hence, neither further improvement of the ischaemic tissues can be accomplished nor the deterioration of the disease can be stopped by their usage.
Besides the medicinal therapy other treating techniques also exist and are used. U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,331 discloses an apparatus and a method for semi-conservative treatment of peripheral vascular disease and organ ischaemia. According to the given solution, the extent of blood flow in a patient's limb or ischaemic pain is measured by a suitable sensor and on basis of the obtained results a level of spinal cord stimulation or peripheral nerve stimulation is determined. Then in accordance with the level of stimulation determined the spinal cord, peripheral nerve or neural tissue ganglia is electrically stimulated by means of stimulation leads. The stimulation results in improving blood flow of the tissue and decreasing the ischaemic pain in the limb. The strength of the stimulation is continuously and automatically adjusted in accordance with the condition of the patient. A major drawback of this solution is that the implantation of the stimulation leads generally requires minor or major operations to be performed.